Love And Duel Monsters Don't Mix When You'reA Miko
by Vanya The Ninja Maiden
Summary: REPOST! Edited and better than before! YGO xover. Kagome's changed into a card on par with the Egyptian God Cards. And what's more is that Shippo's disappeared into the hands of Yugi's enemy. This could get ugly...
1. Chapter One: Stolen by a Warphole

**Vanya**: Okay. You're probably wondering why I took down the original. Well that was because of how it turned out. I was vastly disappointed and decided to take it down for revision. I hope you guys like the new version, and hopefully I'll be able to get back some of my reviewers. If you have any further questions please email me at or send me a message.

**Note**: This will still have the same plotline, however with a few changes. But now you can decide who Kagome will be with at the start instead of later. Thanks 

**Summary: **Kagome and Shippo are torn away from the Feudal era, but separated from each other. Kagome ends up as a new and powerful card. On par with the Egyptian God cards. Whilst Shippo ends up in the hands of Yugi's enemy. What will happen, and what will Kagome and her friends do?

**Pairings: **You vote

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or YugiOh… BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

**Love and Duel Monsters Don't Mix When You're a Miko Chapter 1- Stolen**

'**Song lyrics'**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In InuYasha's forest-

Normal POV

The Inu gang were walking in a forest, with InuYasha in the front, crossing his arms. His ears flickered, searching for any sound near them. He was also wearing Kagome's backpack, which Kagome was happy for.

Kagome was on her pink bicycle, wearing a fighting outfit. (Just for you, Kuro-imouto! ) It was dark blue with silver ribbons tied to the ankle and wrist areas. It had a butterfly pattern on the back. The material was similar to that of InuYasha's fire rat haori, but it was more condensed. It had been made by Totosai as a gift from InuYasha on her eighteenth birthday. She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and her bow was within easy reach.

Little Shippo sat in her basket on the bicycle. He was still wearing his original outfit, and the turquoise bow in his hair. He was sucking on a lollipop that was very small. He'd been sucking on it for quite a while.

Sango the taijiya was walking next to Miroku, the lecherous houshi. She wore her regular kimono outfit over her taijiya uniform with Hiraikotsu at her back, and Miroku still wore the same old houshi robes. He carried his staff, which was jangling with every step. The little neko youkai Kirara was perched upon Sango's shoulder, snuggling next to her neck. Sango was alert to surroundings, including that of Miroku. She was ready to use Hiraikotsu incase he decided to 'brush off imaginary dirt' or 'swat away a fly' again.

The group was pretty peaceful. It had been a good week- they had gotten a little more jewel shards than they normally got. And because of that, InuYasha wasn't in such a grumpy mood, which was probably why he offered to carry Kagome's bag. (Awww) Well… It had been a good week, until what was about to take place happened.

Kagome was still cycling along, absentmindedly watching where she was going and thinking about what a nice day it was, and about InuYasha and the journey that had revolved around them. But then, she felt something go off in her mind and body. Her spine tingled as she felt a rush of the jewel's aura go through her. She felt it coming from the left, and boy was it coming in fast. She called out to InuYasha, "InuYasha! I sense a shard coming at our left!"

InuYasha perked up instantly and removed Kagome's big yellow bag from his back and threw it to rest on the base of a nearby tree. In Kagome's mind she wanted to sit him but knew that it wasn't time for that. "Good going, we- I mean Kagome!" He had stopped seeing her scathing look. He continued quickly, "I smell it! It's a bear youkai!"

Miroku scanned ahead with his spiritual powers and he could feel that there was something… Unusual about this demon. He yelled out to InuYasha, "InuYasha, there is something different about that demon! It seems dangerous, so be careful!" He got into a battle position, ready to smash with his staff or use the Kazaana if it was needed.

The others took up battle positions as well. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and it immediately transformed into a giant, gleaming fang. He held it infront of himself, muscles tense and ears twitching. He stood in front of the others, ready to kick some ass.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu (boomerang bone) and had her katana with her just in case. Her knees were bent to support the weight of Hiraikotsu better, and Kirara roared and transformed into her much larger form. She hissed a challenge to the demon, which was getting closer. They could all feel it.

Kagome had rolled her bike away against another tree and placed herself in the best position that would give her an advantage in the fight. She notched an arrow to her mahogany colored bow, and the tip of the arrow glowed with a fierce pinkish blue light.

Shippo knew he wouldn't be of much use in this fight, but just incase he clutched a dagger that he had been given. He was told to use it if he was in a situation where he may have to fight or defend himself, or someone around him. He stood next to his adopted mother, slightly trembling, but ready to help if need arise.

Suddenly, the bear youkai burst out of the trees. It was a dark brown color, and its eyes were glowing a sickly red color. It had long, sharp claws, as well as teeth. Its mouth was open and salivating as it saw what it thought would make him a fine dinner.

InuYasha immediately sprang into action, jumping into the air despite the large sword in his claws. He swung at it to which it managed to dodge quickly. InuYasha cursed, then shouted, "well, Kagome! Where's the shard?" He dodged a swipe from the bear's claws, and then tried to slice it again.

Kagome searched with her shining blue eyes, with her 'magical vision' on. This is something I'd like to call, a 'Magical Visor.' When Kagome activates her miko energy, she can call upon it to fill her body, and especially concentrate in her eyes. Thus giving her the ability to see the shards even better than normal, and give her better vision overall. It can even see over long distance, and keep going until her energy runs out. (Think of it as like Neji's or Hinata's kekkei genkai (hereditary special blood line technique), the Byakugan, except different.) Kaede taught her this. She found it as she saw a dark black light in its left arm, near the shoulder.

"It's in his left arm!" She shouted to the party. Hearing this, Sango threw Hiraikotsu and made a big cut on the hand part of the arm, nearly severing it from its body. Sango swore softly in frustration and said, "Dang! I missed it!" Kirara was attacking it but got knocked away from it and into some trees. "Kirara!" Cried Sango.

InuYasha snorted but continued to fight and exclaimed, "Feh! This will be easy!" He then cut off the right arms. The demon roared in anger and caught InuYasha by surprise and gave him a shallow cut across his chest.

Kagome cried out "InuYasha! Help is on the way!" She took aim, and concentrated. Feeling that she had gotten a good aim, she released the arrow and it whizzed toward the bear youkai's direction, sparkling with pure pink-blue miko energy. 'Please, hit the mark!' She thought and her thoughts were answered when it struck home right in its forehead. She and Shippo cheered happily and Kagome shouted, "YES!"

"Yay Kagome!" Shippo said. Kagome smiled at the cute little kitsune. But then, she felt a dark energy coming from the youkai, even more than there already was. She felt something penetrating her aura, and as if the bear had a magnet and she was metal, she felt herself being pulled in the demon's direction. 'I have no control over my legs!' She thought, panicking.

"InuYasha! Help!" She screamed. As the bear was being purified, a dark hellhole was opening up in the air, and she was being pulled towards it. InuYasha heard her cry and said, "Hang on Kagome!" He jumped toward the bear in hopes that he could kill it and the hole would disappear. But as he cut at it, he saw something he would never forget- A large, spider-like burn mark that could only connect to one thing… 'NARAKU!' Thought InuYasha furiously. The bear died from his blade, but the hole remained and Kagome AND Shippo was still being pulled towards it.

Shippo was actually sticking to Kagome's side and trying to stop her from being sucked in. His little hind feet were being dragged through the ground as the hellhole's force was too great and it overwhelmed him.

"Shippo! Get out of there!" Miroku yelled, as he knew that if he tried to help Kagome and Shippo he may be sucked in as well, and this tore at the Houshi's heart as well as Sango's. (You might say, 'but if they pulled all together they might be able to keep themselves from being sucked in!' But they know that their own strength wasn't enough to keep them from being taken so that's why)

Shippo shook his head, and kept trying to stay rooted to the ground with his arms around Kagome's legs. "No! I wanna be with my 'kaa-san!" Shippo screamed. The little boy was stubborn through and through.

Kagome had tears upon her face as she tried to get her adopted son away and to safety through words. "Shippo, run! You'll get sucked in with me... Please… InuYasha!"

"I'm coming Kagome! Hold onto something!" He yelled, pulling himself out of shock and ran towards them. (Kinda stupid of him, ne? But too bad for him.) But he was still too far away to reach her in time, and Kagome and Shippo were pulled in together, disappearing within the void with screams issuing from their mouths. The void disappeared after they did.

Sango and Miroku yelled "NOOOOOO!" while InuYasha ran towards the place where they had been, yelling "DAMN YOU! GIVE KAGOME AND SHIPPO BACK, YOU BASTARD!" He took his rage and despair out on the surroundings and Kaze no Kizu'ed the hell out of the place, while leaving splashes of blood here and there. He finally fell unconscious from blood loss, and a sobbing Sango and depressed Miroku picked him up and carried him to where they found a hobbling Kirara. Then, they flew back to Kaede's place to give the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Naraku's current location-

Normal POV

Naraku chuckled darkly as he watched the whole scene in Kanna's mirror. He smiled wickedly to himself as he thought about how well his plans were going. Now that he had sent the miko to the place where she could become the ultimate pawn, he could also possess the one who wished to take over the whole world, as well as control the shadow realm. If his plans continued to continued as he liked it, he would have control not only of this world, but of the future and the shadow realm.

After he had seen all of what had transpired, he said, "Kanna, go away." She nodded and then got up wordlessly, and left.

Naraku started to laugh evilly again, thinking about his dark ideas for the world. However what he didn't count on, was the friends and lover that Kagome would gain… That could possibly destroy his plans. A fatal error on his part, which he wouldn't realize until later…

End of Chapter One

**Vanya**: Okay, that's the end of the revised new chapter! Tell me what you think, and I'll work on editing the others soon as well. And here is the pairings to vote for:

Kagome/Yugi/Yami

Kagome/InuYasha

Kagome/Seto Kaiba

Kagome/Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Tristan/Serenity

Duke Devlin/Serenity

Tea/Tristan

Tea/Duke Devlin

Default Pairings:

Sango/Miroku

Joey/Mai (otherwise known as Jounouchi and Mai)

One vote per chapter (As in one for Kagome and whoever gets Serenity or Tea). You can also vote for a threesome if you want. Sorry if this was kinda short... (It was even shorter on the old version!)

Vanya


	2. Chapter Two: I'm a WHAT?

**Vanya**: OH gawd you all hate me now I believe… But HOLY SHIT, 30 reviews for the first chapter… 00 It's a miracle. I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, but one thing is that the magic of InuYasha has almost all faded for me. Sure, I still love it, but I don't read it as rabidly asI used to,and Sesshy? Pshaw. I prefer makolicious men from FFVII. Yup that's right… FFVII and its sequel, Advent Children, have captivated me for seven months now. I barely read InuYasha anymore unless it's a naru/inu cross over… 'Cause my beloved friend KuRoxTeNsHi (Imouto! **Glomp**) keeps me informed of the updation of fics we like. W00t!

But anyway, I promised to continue this and I will. Just don't kill me if it sucks, 'cause I'm an evil bitch, and I like being an evil bitch and to you I am Ms.Bitch… LOL I'm just kidding about that part. But I really am sorry.

**Dedicated to**- Reviewers, plain and simple. As well as Kage, for getting me off my ass… And to my buddies, Darcy (KujakuValentine), Kai (Kawaii Eyez), Kuro (KuRoxTeNsHi), Kage (AGAIN, Kaged Angel), FLUFFYTIGER (Gavin, dude you are THE man! XD Clouffies forever), my buddies that I am too incapacitated to name because I'm sick, and all my fans… o.o if I have any. LOL. XD (Darkness, awww you honor me. And Monica, even though you aren't reading this most likely I still luff you. Kai made me say luff... 00)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or YuGiOh! Isn't it obvious?

**Voting So Far…**

Kakura (Bakura and Kagome… shut up. I just made that v.v ): Six

KagSeto: Seven (Oh HELL no not this again… Ah well. He's gonna be a bastaaaard… And Viper, I saw your reviews, but you only get one vote each chapter, so the five times that you reviewed, only one of your votes count. I can see that you want KagSeto.)

KagSess: Two (Poor Sesshy… **holds plush of Sephiroth and** **is spotted** Ehehehe… **puts away plush bashfully, then hugs it to her chest when no one is looking**)

KagInu: Two (Almost more than Sesshy? 0.0)

KagYugiYami: Four

KagMarik/Malik: Two (Huh, this could be interesting…)

SerenityDuke: Three

SerenityTristan: One

TeaTristan: Two

TeaDuke: One (Eww... I want to stab Tea.)

**Love triangles…**

Kag/Seto/Sess: One

Kag/Seto/Yugi/Yami: Two

And PLEASE people, pick just one suggestion for the coupling with Kagome. If you put more than one for Kagome I will only accept the first one you put. I don't care if it's a love triangle or not. I am also pretty sure I screwed up the counts of the polls, so if anyone wants to take a crack at it and correct it you're welcome togo ahead.

FINALLY…THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Love and Duel Monsters don't mix when you're a Miko Chapter 2- I'm a WHAT?**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Somewhere in Egypt…

Normal POV

Kagome felt so odd. It felt like there was something attached to her back. She felt taller, slimmer, and her power seemed to have increased tenfold. It appeared that she was in a temple of some sort, from the looks of it. There were ancient pieces of slightly rotting limestone (can limestone rot? 0.0) and wood, and dust on surfaces from what she could tell.

"Where am I? InuYasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara? Where is everyone?" Kagome yelled, a bit of fear rising in her.

'I'm alone…'She shuddered. 'I hate being alone…' She stood up. She tried to move a limb forward but she couldn't. It was as if something bound her and she couldn't even see it.

'What the hell? I can't move! Huh?' She looked down and saw that she was on an altar? Why the hell was she standing on an alter? She wasn't some sort of sacrifice, she hoped. 'Kagome, get a grip girl! Now is now to think about stupid old scary movies!'

She then looked at herself, and screamed in half-shock and half-joy.

She was wearing white robes fit for a princess, with gold and silver sparkly trim. It was BEAUTIFUL, and made of some luxurious cloth that felt suspiciously like linen mixed with silk... And she was also wearing white shoes made of some sturdy cloth that reminded her of the moccasins that Native American Indians had worn. And _something was sprouted out of her back!_

She looked at her back as best she could, and her thoughts were: 'what the? They're wings?'

Yes, wings. White, feathery wings giving off immense power that she could feel, like tangible waves in the air. She also had a sexy silver sword in a gold sheath. Apparently was the best money could buy. Curious, she pulled it out of the sheath and observed the gleaming metal. 'Wow… surely this isn't mine!'

As she looked down upon the sword, she could see her reflection, clear as day. And _something was glowing above her head!_

'A halo? Am I dead? Somehow I got pulled in by that hellhole with Shippo, and now I look like this? Not to complain, though. I look gorgeous.' She blushed at that thought and then continued to study her appearance. The sword was polished to look almost mirror-like… 'Hey, in combat, I bet I could blind someone with this on a sunny day!' A random thought. Then her face caught her attention.'Huh? Wow… And I have blue strips on my cheeks! And a crescent blue moon- Just like Sesshomaru- and star of silver on my forehead.' She still had her shining, raven black hair with the tint of blue, and her blue eyes. Although they had silver flecks in them. 'WHOA holy… My ears are pointed, too! What is going on here?'

Then she was reminded of her being alone, with nobody around. 'No wait… SHIPPO! OH NO! He got pulled in too, but where is he?'

"_SHIPPO! INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! KIRARA! WHERE ARE YOU!" _A desperate cry erupted from her lips and she waited, hoping someone would have the heart to answer her.

So she waited, at least five minutes, and received no answer. She started to cry, realizing that indeed, she was alone.

"Please, O Goddess of Light… Don't cry."

"Huh?" A boy was sitting underneath the altar. He looked like a slave; he was wearing brown cloth shorts and what appeared to be a slave collar around his neck. He had dark, tanned skin, and almond-shaped eyes that were black.

"Who… are you?" Kagome asked him, sniffling just a bit. 'I bet I looked pathetic, but at least I'm not alone anymore!'

"Naden. How can you speak, O mighty duel monster? I can see your emotions…" He questioned, with a puzzled expression.

"Duel monster? Isn't that… a card game?" Now she was confused as well. Join the club!

"Yes, and you are one of the most powerful of all… In league with the Egyptian God cards, I suppose…" Then he mumbled quietly to himself, "Miss Ishizu must know of this… She said there was a kind, powerful card coming… But how can this be? You weren't here not too long ago…" He looked troubled, bottom lip jutting out into a little pout. Then he stood up, and looked down at her.

'He looks very big from here…But a duel monster card? How can I be a duel monster? That's not even possible!' Then she remembered her adventures, and rethought that. 'Okay, so maybe it is I guess… And my miko abilities aren't even as powerful as Kikyo's, so how! …Damn her…' At the thought of Kikyo, her powers increased even more; and sparks were flying from around her in a dance of flashing sliver dots. (Silver sparks, w00t!) Also, her hair had risen up some and floated, kind of like as if she had static electricity inside it.

"Please, O mighty god card… I meant no offense, really!" Seeing the boy cower before her made her stop, and feel bad for what she was doing. She calmed down, the sparks disappeared, and her hair settled back down on her shoulders in a gentle wave of ebony.

"Its alright… Please, tell me, who is Ishizu? Can you take me to her? I can't move any of my limbs except my head and since I put my sword away (She did before Naden showed up.), I can't move them now either. But how can I be a duel monster, much less some super-power goddess card?"

"Simple. Your power level is about the same as one of the other god cards, Obelisk the Tormenter." His face was shining in awe and wonder. (Obelisk has 4000 attack and defense, Kagome has same attack and 4100 defense. Please don't flame me, but in this story Kagome kicks butt!) "And your defense is 4100. Ishizu must see you!" He decided, nodding to affirm his statement.

"Alright, seeing as I can't move…" She looked a little pissed at that point. "Can you bring me to her? And in what country are we in?" Naden looked confused at this. 'How can she not know where she is? She is an odd one…'

"You are in Egypt," he told her. At that, Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock.

"Egypt? WHAAA! Is this true? 'Cause if it isn't I'm going to be PISSED!" Sparks started to fly again, and hence the hair flowing up. Her halo even glowed a bit brighter. Whoopee!

"Yes, it is no lie. I swear it, Silver Goddess of Light…"

"Is that is my card name? Can you please call me Kagome?" We all know Kagome has a thing about being called 'Lady' or some other glorious title that she thought she didn't deserve. Plain Kagome was the standard for her.

"Is that what you liked to be called? It says on your card, 'Kagome the Goddess of Light'. Do you wish to be called just Kagome, then?" He asked, the perfect picture of politeness, which was just plain ODD coming from a young kid, probably her brother's age.

"Yes…" 'That's kind of obvious…' She thought crossly. And then she thought, 'wow. I am a goddess of light… HA! TAKE THAT KIKYO!' Kagome grinned inwardly at that thought.

"Umm… Have you seen a boy with a tail called Shippo? He should be around here somewhere…" She said as Naden picked her up, him being careful not to squish her, which she was grateful for.

"I have not, Kagome. Is he a friend of yours, a duel card?" The boy asked her. Clearly he didn't understand.

"I don't know if he has been changed into a duel card… But he is my adopted son. Can you find him once I'm with Ishizu? Please? I would appreciate it so much!" She asked him, near pleading at the last bit. Kagome hated feeling so helpless, but she would have to live with it… Hopefully not for too long.

"Yes, Kagome, I will. Now, Let's be going." His tone reminded her of the gentle one her mother used sometimes… He carried her outside the temple, short strides due to his painstakingly short legs. He had yet to hit another growth spurt, and he was small for his age.

'Shippo…I hope you are okay… I love you…InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara…How am I going to find you now? I think I'm in the future…I miss you all.'

Unbeknownst to them, a person had heard the whole thing. He was wearing robes with a Millennium eye on them, and they were a dark purple. He smirked, but the top part of his face was not visible. The smirk looked sinister, in a chilling way. And then, he turned around to report to his master.

* * *

In InuYasha's (HA) forest-

Normal POV

"Damn it Kagome! Where the hell are you? I need you! I can't smell you and Shippo anywhere…" InuYasha's ears drooped in defeat. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eyes, from pure frustration. He felt like he had failed them, and he knew that Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara felt the same way. He could see them now:

Sango, ruthlessly cutting down trees left and right with the Hiraikotsu, her face pure red in anger and covered in tears. Her battle outfit was ripped and torn in several places, and streaked with dust and dirt.

Miroku, too drained to stop trying to restrain Sango, was sitting down on the ground, leaning against a tree that Sango had yet to ravage. He murmured prayers for the well-being of Kagome and Shippo, and even his voice had an underlying tone of sorrow.

Kirara was lying on the ground, exhausted after trying to find Kagome and Shippo's scent, was meowing quietly. Each passing noise from her mouth continued to fade in volume, and soon, she passed out.

As InuYasha watched this take place, he clenched his fists. The sharp claws he had punctured the rough skin on his palms, and blood gushed around them. He then made a vow to himself… 'I love you Kagome… And I will do anything to get you back. No matter what… I'll save you and Shippo.' (Awww, he's being a nice guy.)

* * *

End of Chapter Two

**Vanya**: I am sorry that was short, but it was a lot longer than it was before… Gawd, I sucked so much back then! Feels horrible for length and idiocy I hope this chapter was better, and more detail. (Yay detail!) Eh… I feel sick again. If I don't update in TWO weeks or less you are free to all hit me on the head virtually with a big mallet, or a huge shuriken. Heck, you can even message me on instant messenger if you want, go ahead and check out my profile (it's near the end). Or email. Heheh… See ya.

-Vanya aka Chaotic Rei (that's my other penname and account… FFVII fics on there. Check them out if you like.)


End file.
